100 Acres With You
by The.Teal.Rose
Summary: A favorite TV show comes on & Orihime stops to watch while simultaneously, Ulquiorra discovers a curious book in the library. They are each drawn to the fictional world & soon find themselves becoming a part of it through a connection of their dreams. A grand adventure begins, where they undergo personal growth & learn from the simplicity, serenity & innocence of the 100 acre wood.


**A/N: **A little idea that came to me at random. It'll be a really sweet and more lighthearted story that I can write on the side for now. All those who are following 'Transcending Sentiment', I assure you that it is still my main focus. I _love_ the world of Winnie the Pooh and including both Ulquiorra and Inoue there seemed like a fun combination. Be sure and let me know what you think of this first chapter! Trying to see how popular this idea is ;P

**Disclaimer**: As always, I own neither 'Bleach' or 'Winnie the Pooh'.

* * *

**100 Acres with You**

Chapter I

{Your World & Mine}

"_I think we dream so we don't have to be apart for so long. If we're in each other's dreams, we can be together all the time."_

.~.

The last days of summer had descended over the town of Karakura, nature's hand beginning to paint the leaves an assortment of vibrant color and the breeze adopting a gentle chill. The first day of school for the town's residents was posted a week from the day and most were taking advantage of their final bits of freedom. The beach was full and the all the entertainment centers were busy with teens making the most of what remained of their holiday.

However, within the average-looking apartment complex situated only a few blocks from the center of town, a young girl was preparing to face her day in the same way she always did. Rising with a yawn and a stretch of her limbs, she jumped up and changed from her pajamas into something casual. She wore an easy smile and fixed her blue pins through her crimson hair before proceeding with brushing her teeth and humming a soft tune.

Turning and leaving her room, she walked to her kitchen and began to set a few things out for breakfast. This was her favorite time of day! The morning was bright and new and she could hear the birds chirping happily beyond her window. She continued to hum along with them as she combined a few ingredients into a pot. Then, once the preparation process was complete, she set the timer and decided to turn and watch a bit of TV while waiting.

Pursing her lips, she tried to figure out what she was in the mood for. There were several dramas and sci-fi's flashing across the screen, but nothing looked interesting so far. Then, she suddenly stopped and a wide grin spread at the familiar and loveable sight greeting her.

It was Winnie-The-Pooh! A show her brother used to play for her every morning. A wave of nostalgia and sentiment swept through her as she watched that cute little bear crawl out of his bed and greet the day with the same amount of excitement as her. She lifted both hands over her chest as he heart beat in fondness.

Her eyes follow him as he approached his mirror before he began to sing that memorable song and do his exercises. Oh! She missed singing along to that with Sora. It had been her favorite! Her soft voice then began to sing along, almost compulsory as the words came instantly back to her mind.

"Up-down-up," her voice rang out. "It puts me in the mood." She lifted her hands over her head before bending down to touch her toes, just as she had done when she was little. "Up, down, touch the ground." She then lifted herself and placed a hand over her stomach. "In the mood," her lips smacked playfully right along with that silly bear. "For food." Ooh, this was _so_ fitting too!

The timer went off then and she continued to hum that new tune instead, happily turning off the stove and giving her mixture a final stir before serving it all onto a plate for herself. Her smiled was fixed into place and she spun around before heading back to the sitting area to sit down on the floor with her breakfast and immersing herself within that adventurous world beyond the TV screen.

She whispered along with the next song as it played, that bear floating with his balloon to get his honey. "I'm just a little black rain cloud, hovering under the honey tree. I'm just a little black rain cloud; pay no attention to little me."

4*****

The world was dark and colorless, void of all life and encompassing only the forsaken stillness associated with the souls of the truly damned. Haunted breaths of wind swept across the white sands, the moon above solitary and without the accompaniment of a single star. Hollowed outcries were the only sounds to pierce the air as they were ceaselessly devoured within the endless cycle of survival.

This land was timeless, ageless…_empty_. It was nothing. The only monumental structure to inhabit the place was the castle of Las Noches, a recently claimed landmark where the Shinigami King reigned upon his throne. Below him, his gathered subordinates dutifully stood, their orders having just been declared. Things were being put into motion and the man had set his sights on the Human World.

Assigned with the task to research the place and the Substitute Shinigami in one particular town, was his fourth ranked Espada, whose head bowed in a show of respect before he was dismissed. He turned and, with purposeful steps and a despondent expression, he exited the chamber and ventured down the hall.

He held his hands in his pockets and directed his strides toward the castle's library. If he was going properly research the world of those humans, he wanted to first understand as much as he could. He would need to fulfill his assignment completely. The echoing of his steps resounded through the vacant space before the sound fell into silence as he reached his destination.

Pushing open the door, he cast a quick glance about the area before beginning to peruse the rows of texts, the organization of the titles still in progress. Whom had Aizen-sama assigned this task to? Oh, right. He had bestowed the responsibility upon that blind Shinigami subordinate of his. No wonder the order was chaotic. Perhaps that hadn't been the wisest decision.

He hardly even knew what he was looking for, though, and so he simply allowed his eyes to consider the many different words he came across. Perhaps some sort of…reference log or an encyclopedia on the town itself. Distracted by this process of searching, he suddenly halted as he felt something beneath his foot as he took his next step.

Emerald gaze lowering, he noted that it was simply another book; carelessly tossed with the binding facing upward and the pages opened and facing down. He tilted his head before moving his foot and bending to lift it off the ground. Straightening, he observed the printed text: '_The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh_'. What a curious title that was. The picture on the cover was even curiouser though. It was some sort of tree, with an animal beside it holding the hand of a human child.

Turning, he found an empty spot on the shelf before moving to place the rather flat and slim book there. However, he hesitated as he again glanced towards it. His curiosity had only become more prominent and he lingered there another moment before lowing and lifting it before him. He deliberated before opening the cover to the first page.

His assignment was still heavy on his mind and his obligation to Aizen-sama began to prompt him to continue in his search for something that was actually _useful_. However, this little story had drawn his attention even within those first few words. He could spare a few moments, if only to satiate his mind from its turn of interest and thus avoid any unnecessary, mental distraction.

"_It is, as far as he knows, the _only_ way of coming downstairs, but sometimes he feels that there really is another way, if only he could stop bumping for a moment and think of it. And then he feels that perhaps there isn't."_

The Espada continued to read, past those first lines which somehow served to fascinate his continued inquisitiveness. He began to stride forward, one hand held in his pocket and the other holding that book before his eyes, as they scanned and delivered those words to his mind, where they were greeted in unrelenting enthrallment.

"_There was no wind to blow him nearer to the tree, so there he stayed. He could see the honey, he could smell the honey, but he couldn't quite _reach_ the honey."_

4*****

Her day passed in a slow, unhurried pace. She did some chores, went over her course list for the coming semester again and then sent a text to her friend Tatsuki, inviting her over for dinner. It was going to be fun! She ordered some takeout and prepared it all at the table before the girl's arrival. Maybe her friend could show her some new moves she'd been teaching at that Karate class. She missed attending sometimes.

It wasn't long until the doorbell rang and she jumped at the startling, abrupt sound before laughing at herself and recalling something from that beloved movie. "Hello out there!" She hollered before tiptoeing over and unlocking it. "Oh, I hope nobody answers."

"Inoue?"

The girl giggled before the thrusting it open and spreading her arms to embrace her friend. "Oh, hello. Am I glad to see _you_. It's more friendly with two."

Tatsuki returned the hug and patted her back, though her brows were furrowed in slight confusion. "What is that all about?" she recognized the line from _somewhere_.

"Oh," Orihime pulled back and lifted a hand to her forehead. "I was watching Winnie the Pooh earlier."

'_Right, that's what it is_.' Tatsuki placed a hand on her hip before shaking her head with a small smirk, "you still into that sort of thing?"

"Of course," the girl responded, furrowing her brows slightly. Was that weird? "Well, actually, it's been awhile since I last watched it. I was reminiscing all morning!"

"Well," the brunette shrugged before stepping into the house. "Suit yourself, I guess."

"Mhm, I will!" Orihime declared as she shut her door and then eagerly made her way over to the table. "I just ordered the orange chicken for you. That's your usual, isn't it?"

"Yep," Tatsuki grinned as she followed her boisterous friend. She lifted a finger to tap that forehead of hers. "You smart cookie."

"Yay!" The redhead giggled before lowering herself into the chair and popping a piece of the wonderful tasting food into her mouth.

Sitting across from her, the brunette began to eat her dinner and, despite thoroughly enjoying it, she did so with notably less enthusiasm. Inoue's love of food was no secret to anyone. Afterwards, she helped with the dishes and the two discussed the upcoming school year.

"So," Tatsuki began as she dried her plate and stacked it. She sent her friend a pointed look, "you still crushing on my pal?"

"Eh?" Orihime blinked, her thoughts instantly turning to someone but her expression feigning confusion.

"Oh, come on," Tatsuki responded, not falling for that look. "You know who I'm talking about."

The girl lowered her eyes before slowly nodding, a blush taking her features. "K-Kurosaki-kun…"

"Guess that's a 'yes'."

Orihime looked to her and giggled a little, "…yes."

"You should just tell him."

"Oh…" those violet eyes focused on the plate she was scrubbing at. "I don't know about that." Besides…he only ever seemed to notice _Kuchiki-san_.

"Cheer up," The brunette ordered as she gave her a firm slap on the shoulder. "I guess, just do what you need to do."

Orihime nodded, "thank you, Tatsuki-chan."

The girl turned their discussion to less important things then, even arranging a shopping day to purchase some new fall attire. Orihime was especially eager for this as there were several items of clothing which had caught her eye in her magazines. It was going to be exciting! She ignored Tatsuki's comment about being able to impress Kurosaki-kun and carried on with the conversation as if that thought _wasn't_ a nice, hopeful one.

By the time Tatsuki left, Orihime gave her a final hug before deciding to make herself a cup of tea to settle down with before going to bed. She usually needed it to help clear her head so that her mind could just shut off like it was supposed to.

4*****

A few hours had passed and, long having since concluded the children's book, the Espada was left to ponder its contents as he altogether relented to return to the library at a later time to proceed with his research of the Human realm. The story had just been so…_captivating_ in its pleasant simplicity. It left him with a lingering, warm sensation. Why was that?

He glanced up then and saw an unwelcome presence leaning against the wall there in his path to one of the eastern exits. He had wanted to venture out and attempt to clear his head but, seeing as he would prefer to avoid this individual, he considered simply turning and heading back the way he had come. '_Oh, bother_,' he thought to himself in some small form of amusement, those signature words of that strange bear instantly coming to mind.

"Hey there, Ulqus!"

Well, he'd noticed him now and so there was no point in debating the matter further. He continued forward, only choosing to acknowledge the sixth as he passed him. "Grimmjow."

"Headed out?" he asked.

"Possibly."

"Great! I'll join you," he continued as a cat-like grin spread across his face. "I've been needin' to stretch these muscles!"

"Do what you please," the fourth answered a bit sullenly. He really wasn't in the mood to argue. _'Why, oh why do these things happen to me?' _He again quoted to himself. It was interesting how accurately he could apply those lines to these sorts of situations. That book really _had_ been a very fortunate find. All in gratitude to a disorganized, incapable, blind man.

"So, what's up?" Grimmjow asked as he narrowed his eyes a little at the small Espada. "You seem to be mullin' over somethin' pretty deeply there."

"Hm, perhaps I am," Ulquiorra replied as he finally reached the exit and pushed the door open. "However, even if that _is_ so, I would not feel inclined to disclose the nature of my thoughts to _you_ of all people."

"Ouch," Grimmjow hissed. "Bit harsh of you, shorty." He stepped forward and beat the fourth outside, even that small feat exciting him as he grinned widely and took in the outside scenery.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes, bracing himself for this frustrating venture with his fellow Espada before also crossing the threshold and casting his gaze over the expansive desert. _Here_ was desolation, returning to him and granting him a bit of clarity. Yes, this would definitely serve its purpose in clearing his head enough to continue his prior task.

As they walked, the moon painted their silhouettes upon the ground in an imposing display of darkness, warning any lower class hollow to simply keep their distance. Once you obtained such a level, the others instinctively seemed sense the danger in even attempting to approach.

Grimmjow kept his eyes on that moon itself, its glow shining in his ambitious gaze. It was so full of _possibility_! From beside him, Ulquiorra held his attention forward, on the endlessness stretched out before him. As far as he could see, as far as he was aware, this was eternity. It was solitary, empty eternity. It was familiar and rational. It was a sanctuary for his mind.

"You're gonna be venturin' to them humans pretty soon," the sixth began, unable to keep up the silence for too long. "That should be exciting, huh? Something _different_ for you."

"Naturally," Ulquiorra responded. "That place is vastly different from here."

"I don't detect any excitement in that voice of yours."

"Because there isn't any to be found. I am going there only as an obligation to Aizen-sama."

"Psh," Grimmjow shook his head. "Lame."

"You're entitled to your opinion."

The sixth sighed, now growin' a little bored of this. Seemed he couldn't provoke any sort of rise out of this guy tonight. What was with him? He was being so absurdly passive. "Whatever's on your mind, I don't care for it much."

Ulquiorra simply glanced his way, "my thoughts are not meant for _your_ benefit."

"Predictable response, as always."

The fourth looked away. My, Grimmjow was always such an annoying individual; loud, opinionated, impulsive. He glared a little.

Seeing that glare, the sixth smirked. Finally. _There_ it was. Some actual aggravation. He shut his mouth then, satisfied for the time being as the continued to stroll along. He kicked at a few lizards in his path, unconcerned and more or less appeased.

It wasn't too much longer before Ulquiorra turned, silently conveying that he was going to head back to the castle. There was only so much of this he could take, after all. Grimmjow protested a little at this command of his and decided to stalk off on his own.

"Psh, later, party killer!"

The fourth did not respond, only lifted his eyes slightly in aggravation. Once his reiatsu had ventured further and further, he felt a certain calm resettle within the solitude. Yes, this was nice. It was much more ideal. He took his time on the venture back to Las Noches and determined that he would probably simply go to bed as soon as he arrived. His research could be continued tomorrow.

4*****

Orihime fell onto her pillow with a content smile as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the calm of this. There really wasn't anything as fulfilling as sleep. It was so lovely and comfortable. _'Mmm,' _she thought, _'it makes me never want to get back up.' _

Peeking at the clock next to her, she smiled. _11:48_. She'd fall asleep and then wake again to a whole new day! The sun would be up and those 4 digits would display something else entirely. It was such a lovely transition. Sort of like a play, actually. The curtain fell on one act, one _day_, and then it would lift again with the stage all set and ready for the next scene. It was amazing. Life was just incredible!

Closing her eyes again, she pulled her comforter over her and focused on relaxing. She needed to clear her mind before anything else. She usually started to drift pretty quickly. Already she could feel her mind being pulled further and further down. Then, on the ledge between entirely waking and complete sleep, she began to envision things, dream fragments; those scenes from that adorable show.

She saw a little bear, singing his song and she began to incoherently mumble along with him. She saw a beautiful wood with an atmosphere of complete harmony and peace. What a wonderful world it was, where everyone was just so completely happy. They understood and helped one another, no matter what.

The sun was out, it was so golden and full and the grass swayed within the wind. Trees towered over and a small, natural path wound its way through them. Nature, pure and sweet, surrounded while the air smelled of flowers and the faintest trace of honey. It was that little bear's doing, no doubt.

As sleep overtook her and her mind fell entirely, the scene began to grow clearer, the girl's awareness and her senses becoming more attuned as the entire feel of the setting intensified. It increased, becoming more and more vivid until she could actually feel the swaying grass beneath her and that warm sun above…

4*****

He had simply been lying there in his bed for the past two hours, eyes set on the white-washed ceiling above and his body supported by the satin, emerald sheet of his bed. Sleep often evaded him in this way, its enclosure difficult to acquire. His mind was too alert and simply refused to submit.

Words ceaselessly flowed through his recollection, that story inspiring illusory images he had conjured in response to the descriptions and illustrations. A lone tree, a blustery day, a flood, footsteps in the snow…it was _all_ refusing to leave him. Why was that? It was making it difficult for him to focus on anything else or, rather, nothing at all. '_How do you do Nothing?' _That bear had asked that Christopher child. There it was again, another line applying itself to his current situation.

Bothersome.

Ulquiorra inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, attempting a different tactic. If he couldn't rid himself of these contemplations, he would immerse and revel within them. He would allow them to have their way and then, hopefully, they would simply vanish, their significance fading within the extreme familiarity of his openness to them.

Images, words, images, words…it continued on and on and on. He wasn't fighting, he was contributing, _enabling_. It was as if he was there now, taking some sort of part within that silly book. He was hearing the narrator and he was climbing the honey tree himself, attempting to reach his goal.

Almost there.

Higher and higher he climbed, determined to acquire this new objective of his. Everything else lost all significance and his eyes were set. There was nothing that could prevent him from achieving this. He was induced into a completely trance-like state and all his mind was aware of was _this_ setting. It became his reality.

But then, he began to fall. The darkness closed in around him and the tree distanced itself rapidly. He stretched out his hand, continuing to reach for it. He had been so close, so _near_. He felt the wind as it swept past him and then began to feel the small prodding of the overhanging brambles and branches his body tore through.

Then…he landed and his sight grew dark at the impact. He couldn't move, he was paralyzed into place. The air was cold and the forest whispered as the trees creaked and swayed. What had gone wrong? How had he been thwarted? He was again blind to that purpose which had seemed so indispensable. With the damp earth beneath him and the chill of the wind as it tousled his hair, he began to open his eyes…

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: **Please let me know what you thought of this!


End file.
